It Breaks My Heart To Help You Like This
by kiwiisemo
Summary: When Ginny finds out she's pregnant she realizes what would happen if the news got out. Deciding to runaway, Ginny enlists Blaise to help her make everyone hate her so that when she disappears they can do what needs to be done in the Final Battle. GW/DM
1. Chapter 1

Ginny sat on her bed as some tears raced down her freckled cheek. This couldn't be happening. It was… it couldn't. Looking down she glared at her stomach. She had a washboard midriff. It had worked great in getting guys, and an occasional body shot benefitted from it being flat, but now… No more fire-whisky or butter beer. She watched as the red glow on her stomach dimmed slowly, the spell wearing off. It wasn't like muggle tests. It was a 100% guarantee, no way to avoid or deny it. She was completely and utterly pregnant.

Wiping the tears from her face, Ginny stood up and walked out of the room. Might as well go eat dinner, she was eating for two now, she thought. Flustered and distracted Ginny grabbing her books so she might study a little later. What was she going to do? She was dating Harry Potter for Merlin's sake! She could tell him…no. He'd never forgive her, not entirely. They hadn't slept together yet so she couldn't pretend it was his, not that she wanted to do that to Harry. Walking through the packed halls she calculated how far along she was. She was with him for two months…then they broke up. Then Harry asked her out, a week after. She smiled slightly. Poor Harry didn't realize that Draco and she had just broken up. Nobody did, the whole thing being a secret and all. Only Blaise Zabinni had known. Blaise, being Draco's best friend, and Ginny's close friend as well had been like Switzerland; neutral ground for both of them to confide in. Could she tell Blaise? Would he go running to Malfoy? He had been the first to realize something was wrong with her when the two had broken up. Nursing her back to emotional health ever since, the two had grown even closer, much to the trio's annoyance. Maybe…she began before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry greeted before taking her books and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, hey Harry." She said, trying not to sound so preoccupied.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stopping her and moving over to a more private place in the hallway.

She looked at her boyfriend and smiled. He was always so sweet and intimate with her…so protective, not like Draco had been. Draco was always the raging jealous type, which was fine with her at first, but soon got to be too much. There was always so much heat between the two of them; the whole relationship seemed to be physical. He would, however, do or say something sweet occasionally that would shock her. It would be something so thoughtful that reassured her that he wanted more than sex; that he had actually listened. Harry was like that all the time. She felt so grounded around him, always able to talk, but they had a lot less heat. But, she could see them growing old together; a marriage and a family. That's what she wanted, wasn't it? She almost laughed at the bitter situation. Like she even had a choice now. Shaking her head, she stopped comparing the two. She was with Harry, and had to focus on the problem at hand.

"I'm fine Harry." She said softly before seeing doubt embedded in his eyes. She kissed him passionately to assure him. "Honestly, just in a very mellow mood at the moment."

He seemed to accept this and smiled, kissing her once, making sure not to cause a scene. For some reason he always felt nervous with public displays of affection, and was careful not to do anything to advanced. He treated her like a doll, something to fondle. She wasn't complaining, just observing.

Together, they entered the Great Hall. Reaching the Gryffindor table Ginny sat down and smiled at Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Colin. Right, she could do this. The rest of dinner went by dully since all Ginny did was pick at her food and think about what to do, only talking to reply to a direct question. She felt like she was going to burst, all this information, like her heart was trapped in her chest.

Thinking back on how long she was Ginny recalculated, trying to find a better estimate. She was anywhere from one to three months pregnant. A pretty big time gap. Ignoring the perplexed glances she received when she stood up Ginny turned to Harry who looked at her, inquisitively.

"I'm going to go to bed early, I don't feel real well." She said, letting him kiss her forehead and whisper wishes for her to get better.

Nodding her head, Ginny picked up her books and waved goodbye to those around her, then swiftly left the Great Hall, heading towards her dorm. An early night and worry tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise ate his dinner watching a young redhead zone off into space. This was very out of character for her; Ginny had always been bubbly and hyper. Laughing all the time she ran all the conversations. A talk-a-holic, he had called her once. Why was she so quiet? She was never the shy type. His heart sank. Except when Draco and her had broken up. She had been a hopeless wreck, even when she began going out with Scarhead. He had helped her through it, reminding her of how much she liked Harry. If that ungrateful wanker broke up with her, he would snap his neck. His conclusions were proved false, however, when Ginny stood up and was kissed by Potter. So, if it wasn't that, then what? Getting up, he rattled off some excuse to Draco before subtly trailing after her.

"Ginny!" He called out to get her to slow down when they were alone in the dingy hallway.

Watching her stop abruptly and spin around slowly he spotted a few tears glistening on her cheek. Sighing, Blaise walked up to her and led her to his room in the Slytherin House located in the dungeons. She was no stranger to the dorm; he had brought her here often to talk. Sometimes when it would get too late she would even spend the night. It wasn't before long they had arrived when he mumbled the password and guided her to his room. What had happened this time? He loved Ginny like a sister, but she had the worst bloody luck ever. Drama seemed to attract to her like two lonely magnets.

As he sat her down on the bed like you would a stunned child, he cast a Silencing Charm on the room. Blaise looked back at the redheaded girl he had watched over for some many months. Her eyes wouldn't meet his, seemingly much more interested with his carpet. This was serious. Ginny almost always broke down and told him everything without having to be asked. They had a no secret policy, and she couldn't lie to him anyway.

"Ginny?" He began before he was cut off.

She had thrown her hands parallel to her legs with her palms up and exclaimed 'I'm pregnant!' and burst into tears before he had the chance. Pregnant? As in with child? Ginny had been a sister to him, and he didn't like the idea of her being even remotely…He looked back at her sobbing on his ebony and emerald bed, she looked so delicate, so…breakable.

Bloody hell, this must have been eating at her for awhile, and she must not have told anybody judging by how she blurted it out. How could this have happened? Well, he knew how this had happened; he's been on the other side of this situation in the past, so he definitely knew. Shaking all thoughts, Blaise realized he must've been standing there in silence for awhile. Sitting down on the bad and Blaise put an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her upper back then pulled her into a bear hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Does Harry know?" He asked gently.

Ginny froze beneath, her sobbing momentarily stopped. She shook her head, turning to look at him.

"I haven't….I mean together, we haven't….he thinks I'm a virgin." Ginny replied sullenly.

Blaise frowned. Then how…he asked himself before it dawned on him. Draco. How could his best mate be this stupid? He knew the Contraceptive Charm, almost everyone did. It was a for sure version of birth control and the most widely used spell in Hogwarts. Shaking off the urge to kill Draco, Blaise stood up and started pacing. If he found out about Ginny Draco would be in shock, then denial, then ask her if she wanted to get a…

"Ginny? Have you thought about an abortion?" He questioned.

Abortions weren't like those in the muggle world, it was a flick of the wand and a couple days to recover and you're done. The only reason everyone doesn't get one is because they are extremely painful and hurts the chances of future pregnancies. She could get one, but he knew her answer the moment the question had come out of his mouth.

"Blaise, I can't. I can't just kill it. I'm all for the choice, but I wouldn't be able to." Ginny said, dumbfounded he even asked.

He nodded his head. It was decided, she would have the baby. How would she proceed then? She can't just come out and say it. Draco would think it was some sad attempt to get back together, or pressure her into an abortion. Maybe this would be a good thing; maybe he wanted to get back together with Ginny and this was an excuse for him to do so. Merlin knows it was the stupidest thing he did, breaking up with her. He never knew what that boy was thinking. He didn't seem the slightest bit upset when it happened.

"How far along are you?" Blaise asked to keep her talking so she wouldn't go into hysterics.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know. Is there a spell for that? I just know I am…" She said, stopping midsentence when Blaise held out his wand at her stomach. Two pangs of pain shot through her body. She wouldn't have felt the little one if it didn't make her shiver. Two and a half? That means she was pregnant almost the whole time they were together. Why hadn't the symptoms come sooner? She had just noticed herself becoming sick a week or so ago.

"Two and a half months." She whispered to no one in particular, avoiding Blaise's eyes once more.

She felt so…vulnerable. Ginny was glad, however, that Blaise was there to talk to. It made things a whole lot easier. It made the whole thing less scary knowing she could rely on him. Before long, she stood up and started to rant, like she always did when she was nervous or tense.

"I can't believe…I mean it figures this would happen to me. I can't bloody tell Draco, can I? He'll just…." She began, then shaking her head. "I can't tell Harry, he'll never understand and then she would tell Ron. Oh Ron! He can't know; he'll kill me. Besides, Harry's getting ready for the war and he'll want to stay home to protect me. I have to tell Draco then, whether he hates me or not. He's the father after all; he has a right to decide if he wants to be a part of this."

She saw Blaise shake his head. What did he know? He was hiding something and she wasn't in the mood.

"Blaise?" She asked, moving over to him.

"Ginny," He said before pausing, trying to word it just right. "Draco and I are going to try to throw the war." Seeing she didn't quite understand he continued. "We've joined the Order. Me, because it's the right thing, and Draco because of that and his mother."

At this Ginny nodded. Draco was always close to his mother and protected her as much as he could against Lucius and other members of the Dark Lord's regime. He loved her dearly, and she him, but they were separated by the cold heart of his father, who yearned for Draco to become a Death Eater.

"Gin, you can't tell him, he won't be able to go through with it with that on his mind. He'll just want to grab you and Narcissa and run, and that's if he even believes you. It might even push him the other way if he thinks it'll be safer for the baby to stay with the Dark Lord."

Ginny nodded again. She wouldn't put the whole world at risk because she needed clarity and for somebody to understand, and she definitely wouldn't want Draco to be a Death Eater just because of her and their baby. Then, she couldn't stay here for long, they'll all suspect.

"And if Lucius finds out that Draco has slept with you, all three of you could be murdered." He added glumly.

"I have to run away." She stated sadly.

Blaise looked at her with a pained look on his face. They both knew it; she had just said it aloud. Where would she go? She had to disappear in a way that meant they wouldn't be worried and come look for her, but so they would forget about her. At least until the war is over. She would need supplies too, and a doctor, obviously. She looked up when Blaise started talking.

"I know a few people in northern England that are trying to stay out of the war, and live in a small manor that would help you out. I'm sure they would let you stay there, given the situation." He spoke, gesturing to her stomach.

Ginny smiled. That would be great. She could help them clean the house in exchange for room and board or something. She had to stay out of the war, and the Burrow would be a main target. If she ran away during the war, no doubt Death Eaters would look for her.

After an hour or so, they had all of the details worked out. She would start distancing herself from Harry emotionally and begin packing within the next month. She had to leave before she began getting heavier, or people would notice. She asked again and again why she even had to leave, but Blaise repeated the same question. For Harry, Draco, and the others to do what they had to do, they couldn't know about the baby and if Lucius found out, the results would be deadly.

He offered to tell her what the gender was but she refused. She didn't want to know until it was time. It was settled, she would runaway in a month. During that time she would pick fights with everyone, making them hate her, that way they wouldn't care if she left. Ginny would have to act fast so she could leave on time and be really dramatic, blowing everything out of proportion. She had to make it seem like she didn't care. She had to be a bitch to everyone she loved to save them and her baby; her family, friends, and the two she held dearest.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room a couple minutes prior to midnight to see Harry waiting for her. She wanted start tomorrow, but she guessed this could work. Ginny looked at his concerned face and felt ashamed. This would be so hard.

"Ginny, where have you been?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

"Out." She replied nonchalantly, frozen in place.

"I thought you were sick, I came up early to check on you and…did you just get back?" He asked, a little suspicious.

"Yeah, I was hanging out with Blaise all night." She said gaining confidence in her plan, reassuring herself it was for the best.

He had come up early for her. That was so sweet. She looked around to see Hermione asleep on the chair and Ron in a similar state on the couch. They all had waited. Her heart soared then dropped. He couldn't worry about her; this is what she had to stop.

"I thought you were sick." Harry stated, looking confused. "At dinner you looked…"

"Bored? Yeah, I was." She snapped, walking past him.

She had to get him mad, mad enough to break up with her. He had to do it so it looked legitimate. He grabbed her wrist before he could she could leave and looked into her eyes, as if trying to find something. Ginny feared he would see right through her. All she wanted to do was to explain everything and have him comfort her and maybe throw up a little, but she couldn't.

"Ginny, what's going on?" He asked directly.

"Nothing, what would give you that impression?" She asked coldly.

Harry looked at her as if he had been slapped, surprise and hurt scribbled across his face. He dropped her wrist and walked over to his friends to wake them up. Whispering into their ears that she was back. Ginny dared not move. He looked so…she couldn't take this. Remembering that she had legs, she walked upstairs and collapsed on her bed, ignoring Harry and Ron calling after her. Ginny began shaking uncontrollable and tears soaked her pillow. She had to do this, she said again and again, clutching her stomach.

Waking up the next morning, Ginny felt sick. Running towards the bathroom she and her roommate shared she threw open the door and slammed it behind her. After throwing up multiple times, she looked into the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying the night before and her hair was messed up. Sighing, she took a shower and got ready for breakfast. Walking downstairs she was thankful that 6th and 7th years didn't have to wear uniforms. They still had to wear the robes, but that was fine by her, it was comforting. As if on cue, she wrapped her arms around herself. Harry came up beside her.

"We have to talk about this." He said in a stern voice.

"Fine, here it goes. I came in late and you over reacted. There, happy?" She said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Okay, you're right." He agreed.

This was pathetic. The Harry she knew wouldn't roll over and play dead that easily. He was giving in because he was picking his battles. She stopped to look at him, in the entrance of the Great Hall. She had to get him to react; she had to for the safety of the baby, Draco, herself, and everyone else for that matter. She wished she could tell him, it would be so easy…No, she couldn't.

"I'm right? Merlin Harry! Be a man! Stick up for yourself! It's bloody pathetic if you ask me." She said, not to quietly.

Harry looked at her stunned, trying, once again, to decide what to say. Poor Harry, he was always so kind to her and she was tearing him apart, she shook the though. She would not put this baby in danger or bring it into a world run by Voldemort all because she needed to be comforted.

"Gin, I just agreed with you and you're mad I bloody gave in to quickly?" He asked, noticing the heads that had turned.

"You are acting like such a pushover! I just want to know why you are giving in so easily, it's like you're guilty and trying to deflect attention away from yourself. And being you, that's unusual! You are always gallivanting you're popularity and trying to muster up as much attention as you can get your hands on. Big deal, you were a bloody baby. It must've taken some talent to sit there and survive. And now you flash around your scar like it represents your Merlin given right to do whatever the hell you want and boss people around? I'm sick of it!" She yelled, trying to get a rise out of him.

It was extremely dramatic and out of the blue, but it kinda made sense. Also little scattered and off topic, but it seemed to be doing the trick. Harry went from blushing to a violent shade of scarlet. She was afraid he might kill her. She cut him off and continued.

"Why don't you just back off for a little bit, okay? My brother may follow you around like a lapdog, but I'm your girlfriend for Merlin's sake! I am not your slave, and I do not need to check in with you, I don't have to follow a curfew. I'm allowed to go out and see my friends without you getting suspicious or you yelling at me like you did last night."

She thanked the stars in her head that Ron and Hermione had not come down from the common room yet, it would kill her to see Ron right now. This had to look like she was being serious, she thought. Ginny knew all of his weaknesses and she would use them against him. Merlin forgive me, she thought to herself. This would be harder then she thought. It was easy to be a bitch, but she had a conscious and it was screaming to apologize and tell the truth.

"Blaise isn't your friend! He's a bloody Slytherin! He just wants to get into your pants and take your innocence! Don't you realize you're being brainwashed Gin? They probably put a spell on you or something and you don't even know it! You're not yourself!"

She smiled. He had given her the perfect leverage she needed. She didn't want to strike right away, but the iron was hot, and she wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. She had initially wanted to build up to it, but it had to be done. All of these hormones were going straight to her head.

She walked up to him, facing away from the Great Hall, which was silent, so nobody could see her. She knew they would all see his reaction and it was too bloody perfect.

"How do you know he hasn't already? Or somebody else for that matter? You honestly thought I wanted you to be my first?" She hissed into his ear before leaning back to see his shocked face.

He then transformed into something she had never seen. Before she could react he raised his hand and slapped her across the face. She knew he didn't mean to, but the force threw her to the floor. She heard gasps and sniggers around her. He had slapped her in front of the whole school and most of the teachers. She looked up in shock, tears streaming down her face. It didn't hurt as much physically, as much as it had emotionally. Before she could think her hand went to her stomach as if to make sure it was still there, then she caught herself and dropped her arm. He looked down at her, regret scrawled across his face. He bent down to help her up, but she pushed away his hand.

"Ginny, I didn't me mean, what you said…"

"Step away from her Potter." She heard behind her. She let out a sigh of relief, Blaise.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy looked up to see what all the commotion was about. He soon realized that it was the infamous Hogwarts couple. He bent his head back down; he didn't need to see this.

"You are acting like such a pushover! I just want to know why you are giving in so easily, it's like you're guilty and trying to deflect attention away from yourself. And being you, that's unusual! You are always gallivanting you're popularity and trying to muster up as much attention as you can get your hands on. Big deal, you were a bloody baby. It must've taken some talent to sit there and survive. And now you flash around your scar like it has powers of its own, and you know what? I'm sick of it!"

Had he heard Ginny yell at Potter? Was he getting this right? She had practically worshipped him and now she had seen the truth? He smirked. That's his girl, he thought before frowning. Not anymore.

"Why don't you just back off for a little bit, okay? My brother may follow you around like a lapdog, but I'm your girlfriend for Merlin's sake! I am not your slave, and I do not need to check in with you. I'm allowed to go out and see my friends without you getting suspicious!"

That's right, she was _his_ girlfriend. He had broken up with her shortly after two months because he knew her feelings for Potter. He also, was getting the Dark Mark in a couple weeks from now. He shook the feeling of loss and kept reminding himself that it was mutual. She agreed it was for the best and promised not to tell anybody. He temporarily let all the emotions he had felt that day flood back to him, and then blocked them once more. Sitting up straight, Draco then looked up again to hear Scarhead yelling at Ginny this time.

"Blaise isn't your friend! He's a bloody Slytherin! He just wants to get into your pants and take your innocence! Don't you realize you're being brainwashed Gin? They probably put a spell on you or something! You're not yourself!"

Draco laughed alongside Blaise as people looked at them curiously. He wondered what Potter would do if he found out she had gone out with him willingly. She always seemed so happy around him, content with their secret. He watched Ginny whisper something in Potter's ear. Poor wanker looked like he was going to murder someone. He wondered what she had said to make him this angry. Maybe she told him about their previous scandal, he thought, but was interrupted when he saw Potter hit her and she was thrown to the ground.

He growled and jumped up, walking towards them, Blaise at his side. His pulse quickened as he saw Potter try to help her up and apologize. Ginny had sat up and pushed his hand away. He smiled inwardly. She looked majestic, sitting there on the ground, red hair spewed all around her as she rejected his offers to help, holding onto her pride. A sense of satisfaction washed over him.

"Step away from her Potter." Blaise spoke angrily beside him.

He watched Potter stand up and take a defensive stance. Draco glared at him before bending down to help Ginerva off the stone floor. He held her arm gingerly so she could catch her balance. Pushing some hair off her face he looked into a pair of wondrous brown orbs. They seemed to be pulling him in all over again. It would be so easy to just let go and remain lost the allure. Reeling his thoughts back, Draco stood up straight, letting her go. It was a damn good thing he was facing towards the exit. He couldn't let the whole school see his guard let down, even momentarily. Turning towards Potter he only just heard what the boy said.

"Zabinni, Malfoy, this doesn't concern you." He sparred.

"I believe it does when you strike down a woman Potter. Or didn't your parents teach you any manners? Oh, that's right…" Draco spat.

"Watch it Malfoy! It was a mistake, Ginny will forgive me." He said, looking back at Ginerva.

"Please Potter. Even a Weasley has some class." He credited. She wouldn't forgive him, what he did was unspeakable and he knew where Ginny stood on the matter of violence towards others. She had more respect for herself then that. That's why he couldn't tell her what was expected of him, what had been planned out since birth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny smiled down at the ground. He had defended her and said that she had class. Draco had never complimented her in public, the whole thing being a secret. She had seen the look in his eyes when he had picked her up and pushed the hair out of her eyes, pausing so his hand lingered, holding her face. She had seen that look so many times during those two months, she had been dreaming of it for the past three. Draco was unreadable, or so he thought. But his eyes, they were like a portal into his soul for her. They opened up to let her see sides of him she didn't even know existed until recently. And they had reopened again for her today. He probably didn't realize that she had seen. He _cared._

She looked up to see Harry looking at her expectantly. He wanted her forgiveness. They all turned to look at her. She opened her mouth and shut it again. He hadn't broken up with her. Bloody hell. He was supposed to be the one to let go so he could do what he had to and not pine after her. She had to forgive him for the plan to work. Ginny looked up at Blaise who nodded slightly. Closing her eyes she wished she could just run away now as not to carry on with this.

"I forgive you." She said shakily, taking her place by Harry's side. She looked back up to see those silver eyes glued on her own.

"I've been wrong before." Draco said to her before walking past.

"Draco…" She whispered quietly turning her head to see his inches away from her own. He stopped to look at her, searching her face for something before continuing on, Blaise in tow.

Harry walked with her just outside of the Great Hall and pulled her into a hug. He clutched her for dear life and she hugged back imagining to herself she was looking at those mysterious silver eyes.

"I'm really sorry…" Harry managed to let out.

"I'm sorry too." She spoke, tears springing from her eyes. She didn't realize until later, however, that the emotions and apology were not intended for the green-eyed boy she had fallen in love with, once upon a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco slammed his bedroom door closed and slammed his fist into his brick wall. How could she have forgiven him after _that?_ He had done some pretty bad stuff but he had never hit a woman before, let alone Ginny. Ginny wasn't just _some _girl, she was the girl. He knew this, even though he was reluctant to admit it. He sat down on his bed and looked at his mangled hand briefly before looking away. He felt nothing, he no longer cared. The blood trickled down his slender fingers and pooled around his broken knuckles which now poked through the skin. He could deal with her with Potter, as long as she was happy. He would treat her right, he had told himself. He was good for her, never hurt her. What a bunch of shit.

Blaise walked in a couple minutes after and saw his hand. Sighing, he knelt down and turned it over to access the damage. After casting a few spells and fixing the wall his mate turned back to Draco and examined his face.

"Draco, you jumped up before I did." He spoke in an even voice.

"I know her Blaise," He began, looking up at his best friend. "She wouldn't forgive anyone for that. Not even _him._"

"You helped her up." Blaise added, not moving.

Draco wasn't listening. Something was wrong and he didn't like it. Potter had hit her and she had forgiven him. Why did she call him out in the first place? She wouldn't just drop all of her values for one guy would she? She wasn't that kind of girl, not with him at least. Maybe that was it. She was blinded by some twisted love. No, Ginny wouldn't fall for it, would she? She had fallen for me, he reminded himself. She had gone out with the cruelest, emotionally unstable, and closed off person in the school, and been okay with it. No, it was irrelevant. All of this wasn't right. It just didn't fit. This wouldn't happen normally, it just didn't.

"Maybe she was under a spell; he's possessed her or something. She wouldn't just… When I helped her up I saw…" He babbled incoherently.

He had seen how she looked at him. She seemed shocked but hopeful. Draco had felt like her eyes bore into him, penetrating a barrier of some kind. Then she called him by his name. She had never said his real name in public. It sounded like she was pleading or calling out to him…

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise watched his best mate, who he had grown up with, go into deep thought. The fact that he had defended her and then stalked off showed a part of Draco that Blaise hadn't seen in a long time. His eyes drifted to the place on the wall that had been dented. This didn't make sense. After they had broken up Draco had been fine. New girls in his bed every night and cold as ever. He was back to his old twisted humor and didn't even feel the need to, oh. A wave of realization swept over him. He didn't talk about it. He never talked about it. Blaise had been so busy helping Ginny he didn't even think to ask Draco what had happened.

"You didn't want to break up." He stated.

Draco looked up as if surprised to see someone there. After a few minutes of silence, Draco shook his head. Blaise nodded and sat down on a green chair near the desk. Before he could ask, Draco responded.

"She liked Potter as well and was getting too attached and in a couple of weeks…"

Blaise nodded. In two weeks they would each get the Dark Mark. He had broken up with Ginny because he didn't want her to get hurt. They both knew the Potter excuse was shit. She had fallen for Draco, even though his friend didn't know the full extent of it, and she had fallen hard.

"Gin wouldn't have forgiven him Blaise, something's wrong." Draco snarled.

Blaise stared at his best friend who was in a jealous rage. If she found out he still loved her she wouldn't leave and Draco wouldn't do what was needed of him. He had to convince him that she had moved on, that there was no chance of reconstituting anything; and he would hate himself for it.

"She loves him, she always had." He replied solemnly.

Draco looked up before nodding, looking defeated. Blaise looked down. He had accepted it, if only he knew the truth.

"Classes will be starting up again in a couple of days and spring break will be over, why don't we make our selves scarce until then?" He suggested.

He had neglected Draco long enough. Ginny could last a few days without him around.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny was going insane. Not only was her morning sickness giving her hell, but Harry was suddenly all forgiving and kind ever since the public display of violence. She expected a little bit more drama from Ron, but was thoroughly disappointed when he just looked at her in disgust and said he would've slapped her too if she said that to him. Nobody else knew what she had said but seemed to take Harry's side, saying it had to pretty damn bad.

She was getting tired of all of this. It was horrible; she couldn't even get a guy to hate her. She had to admire Harry for putting up with her though. Every chance she got she would pick a fight, and he would go along with it, still sorry for what he did. Nobody looked anymore; her screaming was like Dumbledore's eyes twinkling; predictable.

On top of all of this, Blaise had disappeared for a couple days. She was alone, confused and beyond annoyed with Harry's persistence for this to work. She had tried just about everything before giving it a rest for a day or two. Every night since Blaise and her had talked, she had cried to the point of exhaustion, asking Merlin for forgiveness again and again for what she was doing to her friends and family, trying to focus on the bigger picture.

Ginny sighed and sat down to frown at the food in front of her. The smell of eggs made her want to throw up again. Everything had been affecting her lately. She even had to run out of Potions a couple of times because if the stench. She was about to get up and leave when the owls came in. She got two letters. Opening the first one, she saw it was from Blaise.

'Ginny-

I'm sorry I have been away the past week. After you're done with breakfast come to my room, I have to talk to you. You know the password.

-Blaise'

Ginny grinned. Finally! Looking up she saw that Blaise was yet again absent from the Slytherin table. He was back; it was time to start up again. She would have to be extremely drastic to fit the time constraints. She felt the second letter burn her hands and she dropped it onto the table, yelping. It steamed before it tore open and jumped up to float in front of her.

"Ginerva Weasley!" The letter screamed in her mum's voice. Great, a howler, just what she needed.

"How dare you treat Harry with such disrespect! A young lady like you should be grateful for such a catch." It began.

Really? Her mother was an amazing woman. _She_ was the lucky one in her mum's eyes, not Harry. How supportive and maternal. Ginny looked around to see everyone looking at her, including those silver eyes she had been dreaming of. Rolling her eyes dramatically, Ginny stood up and started walking away, but the Howler followed her.

"Don't you walk away from me young lady! And what is this I've heard about you barely eating? Most girls would be proud to have a figure like yours! You normally loved to eat dear! Is it boys? Are they pressuring you?"

Ginny had had enough of this. Turning around she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the letter.

"Inflamio!" She yelled which made the letter burst into flames and crumble to the floor. Smirking she looked at the letter.

"Ginny! That was your mum!" Harry yelled, standing up. Finally! A reaction! Took him long enough.

"Yeah, she seemed really _fired up_ about something, didn't she?" Ginny snapped before laughing cruelly.

Turning around she started to walk out of the room before someone caught her wrist. Really? Again? She turned to see it was Harry. She could've kissed him for finally calling her on her shit.

"Where are you going?" He asked austerely.

"I think I'm going to go shag Blaise. You've been boring me lately." Ginny taunted. The Hall grew silent and many boys laughed.

"Ginny…what is going on with you?" Harry asked, tightening his grip.

"Why nothing Harry, don't you believe me?" She asked innocently, stepping closer to him. "Or are you going to hit me again?" She smirked.

"Ginny…" Harry growled silently, trying to control his anger.

"Go on, I dare you." She said, stepping closer to him. He dropped her arm and she laughed. "I thought not." She said moving away. "You and Ron don't wait up now." She said, glaring at him, and then swiftly left, unaware that someone was following her.

Ginny let the emotions go and found herself crying again, which she was doing a lot lately. She had been do harsh and it killed her bit by bit every time she did something like this to them. She was so horrible. Making fun of Colin's photographs and Dean's flying. She had released almost every piece of dirt she had on Ron during fights with her brother. She had spilled some pretty embarrassing stuff that would probably follow him around everywhere.

"Ms. Weasley, would you please accompany me to my office?" Dumbledore asked her from behind.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. What is with everyone stalking others just to freak them out by talking from behind? Only at Hogwarts.

It was a strange silence that ensued between them as they walked to his office, and the spinning staircase made her sick. Stepping into his office she took a seat in front of his desk and found herself lost in the twinkle of his eyes.

"You seem to be attracting a lot of trouble Ginerva, even drove the most peaceful boy I know to violence. Your brother doesn't even seem to talk to you anymore if he's not yelling. Care to explain?" He said, his voice strong but kind.

"I'm sorry Professor, but can Blaise help me explain? I won't be able to explain without breaking down." She asked, all choked up.

He nodded and sent for Blaise, who arrived within minutes. He looked alarmed, but settled down when he saw that Ginny was okay. And so, Ginny began to tell how she had begun dating and what had transpired between herself and Draco, leaving out the sweaty details. She started crying when she got to the breakup, but braved through. She did, however, came to an abrupt stop when it came to a crucial part in the dramatic tale. Dumbledore stayed silent and looked at Blaise who then picked up where Ginny left off.

"When she found out she was pregnant, she was distraught and beyond confused as to what to do." He began.

Distraught was a good word, but mortified worked better. She listened as her best friend told her story with amazing accuracy. He knows both sides of the story, she realized. He knows what or if Draco feels. Once Blaise explained why she couldn't tell either boy why and their plan to run away Dumbledore nodded in agreement. He left out, however, the details of when and where. She wondered why.

She continued when Blaise realized he didn't know what had gone on in the past couple days. Ginny explained how great Harry had been, and how cruel she had returned the gesture. When she was done she looked at Dumbledore, noticing now that she was curled up into a ball on the oversized felt chair. Dumbledore sat back and seemed to ponder on this new information.

"I realized there was some, but didn't know that most students were engaging in such…activities." He said, wording it carefully. Ginny looked down in shame, he didn't expect her to do this.

"I admire you Ginerva." He said. She looked up to see him beaming at her and she blushed...

"You refrained from telling those you love and are willing to travel to the unknown and do the remarkable on your own to protect the Wizarding World." He complimented, making Ginny blush.

"Mr. Zabinni, you have proved yourself a true friend to Ginerva and shown that you are committed to the cause. I'm proud of you both. I'm especially glad that you didn't tell me the details on the location and timing. Might I recommend performing an incantation so this information cannot be used against you? I will explain, of course, why it is necessary when we are through. I don't believe you two the gravity of this situation." He said.

Ginny looked at Blaise then nodded. Dumbledore got up and went to his bookshelves. Placing his finger on the spine of a couple books, he pulled out a red dusty book with no writing on the outer covers. Opening it he found the page he was looking for and read through it. Turning it so that they could see, he spoke the name out loud. The Location Keeper Incantation.

"This spell was used on the Potter's to protect them from harm, but the Keeper betrayed them. I don't believe that Mr. Zabinni would do the same to you." He informed, and then paused. "Both of you repeat the incantation after me, and no wands, this is ancient magic, used back before the use of these trivial tools. Focus on the magic in your blood and it'll come from your heart. This will conceal your presence from anyone looking for you. The best Aurora couldn't find you unless Mr. Zabinni was to reveal it. No one can force him; all the torture and mind tricks in the world wouldn't work unless he has the will to reveal it. I warn you; however, once you reveal it to one person, the spell is broken. If anything were to happen to you, it would revert to Ginny, who would be the new Keeper."

They both nodded and spoke the incantation, which took a half an hour or so. After, Dumbledore explained more about how the spell works and information on how to escape. Reaching into a trunk beside his desk, he pulled out a ratty scarf and a cloak. Ginny gasped, which made Dumbledore grin.

"So you know what these are?" He asked.

"That's an invisibility cloak." She said nodding.

"Indeed. There aren't many left in the world, and I would like you to have it." He said offering it to her. Before she could decline he smiled. "As a gift to celebrate. This baby won't be celebrated as it should given the unique circumstances, so this is my gift."

Ginny smiled and took the cloak. It was silvery gray and had green designs on it, it reminded her of him. Looking up, she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me." She said gratefully, and he didn't understand, not really.

"This is for Mr. Zabinni. It is a port key. It is untraceable and can't be detected by anyone, even the Ministry. It can only be accessed by a spell and has many other qualities that will be useful in this mission."

He went on to explain how with a spell it can be hidden from view and can't be moved physically or by magic unless Blaise wills it. It tied into the Location Keeper Incantation. Nobody will be able to find, see, or use it unless Blaise wants it to be. If they wanted, Blaise could visit anytime he was able to. Nobody else could use it though, or the spell would break.

"Students, I cannot even begin to stress the point that this needs to work. Voldemort will see this child as a symbol of unity, which it is. The two oldest Wizarding families that have feuded for centuries united with one child, a sign of change. It will be a beacon of hope for many and Voldemort will see this as well. He'll take it upon himself to kill this baby before it even comes into the world if this was discovered. That is one of the reasons for the incantations and the gifts. You need to realize what kind of danger you are in."

"And Lucius will see it as a weakness in the blood line." Blaise added.

After many thanks and wishes of good health and luck, it was time for them to leave. Using the cloak, since it was after hours, they made their way into Blaise's room unannounced. She silently thanked once again for giving her a larger cloak that would fit two or three people, compared to Harry's small one.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, here is the fifth chapter. I was beyond surprised when I noticed how many people this story attracted, so I'll continue it. I'm sorry that's it's moving a little fast, but you have to understand how rushed they are to get Ginny out. So, yeah. I'll try to update once a week. Maybe you guys should review? I lovefeedback and thriveon constructive criticism. It'll motivate me...*singing* Nah, nah. I'm not going to guilt you guys into it. Or am I? Ha, well, here you go...

Oh, sorry, one last thing. I am so sorry, but I have been spelling Blaise's last name wrong. 'Zabini' has one 'n'. Thanks **dristi**!

* * *

Draco walked out of his room early morning to grab his tie from Blaise who had borrowed it the day before. Opening the door he stood frozen in the doorway. He had walked into Blaise's room to see a lot of weird things, but this… Curled up on the bed lay Ginny Weasley. Her red hair lay across the back of the pillow and on her face. She was wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday. Had she actually shagged Blaiselike she said she would? Had she been serious? He looked around and saw blankets and a pillow on the floor adjacent to the bed. He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Did she have a reason to spend the night here? He went to her side of the bed and sat down next to her. Brushing the hair off of her face he watched her cringe in her sleep. He laid his hand on her back and rubbed gently to soothe her. It seemed to work because she soon became still.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. He watched Draco pull Ginny's hair back and rub her back. His best friend since practically birth had never really cared for anyone except his mother and Blaise, but as he watched his friend comfort Ginny, he knew he was mistaken. He cleared his throat and saw Draco spin around and jump up as if embarrassed.

"Don't stop on my account." He said in a low voice so he wouldn't wake Ginny up.

"I…why is she here? Did Potter do something again?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"We've were up late talking and she didn't want to go back that late." He lied smoothly.

Draco nodded and looked back at her. Shaking his head he spotted his tie on the floor and picked it up.

"Just get her out of here soon; we can't have a Weasley loose in the Slytherindorms." He said trying to cover up his worry with cruelty. Blaise nodded, knowing this. "And Blaise?" He asked, looking back. "I was never here."

"Never where?" Blaise responded as Draco walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

Walking over to Ginny, Blaise shook her lightly to wake her up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny woke up and immediately felt sick. Running to the bathroom, she scolded Blaise.

"Never shake a pregnant girl!" She hissed.

Blaise sat there stunned, before walking in to hold her hair. When she was done he let her take a shower and conjured a ginger ale for her.

Ginny stepped out of the shower pulled on the clothes she was wearing yesterday. Using her wand, she cleaned them so they were fresh. She walked into the room and shook her hair, trying to get it to dry. Last time she tried to magically dry her hair it caught fire.

"I havean idea that will drive the trio up a wall." Blaise said eagerly.

"Alright, why am I scared?" Ginny laughed before joining him on the bed, sitting so she was facing him.

"Not scared, _scarred._" He said grinning.

Grabbing her arm he pulled back her right sleeve and muttered a few spells then showed her his handiwork. Ginny smiled and threw herself at Blaise for a hug, squealing.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed.

Across her wrists and upper arms were scars that would lead people to believe that she was cutting. Harry would flip. Looking back at Blaise she smiled. It seemed like old times, joking and having fun. Now that they had a plan and somebody else knew it felt like a weight was lifted off of her. Now it wasn't a half assed attempt. It felt like it was validated somehow. Getting off the bed she looked at the cloak and asked if she could leave it here. He agreed it would be safer and would be easier to access if she had to run for some reason.

"Blaise, maybe I should start staying here a lot more. That way, it'll look like I'm moving my stuff here because I'm always here instead of leaving." She plotted. After thinking about this for a little bit Blaise nodded. It made sense.

"Then when I leave people won't interrogate you too much because you'll just act like a Slytherin ass and say we had a fight and that you don't care about me anymore. A clean break in their eyes." Ginny continued, expanding on the idea.

"Slytherin ass? Is that what you really think about me dearest?" He joked in a mock hurt voice.

"No, a hot Slytherin ass." She replied before laughing.

After an hour or so, Ginny had to leave to go confront the others. Walking back to her dorm Ginny couldn't help but focusing on the future. She thought about all she had done to those she loved. Dean hates her and Colin was so hurt that he ignores her completely. Hermione is trying to understand, but is distancing herself and Ron just gets angry. Mum is threatening her with homeschooling after the Howler incident and her brothers have stopped writing. Harry has been angelic except those few outbursts. Her heart broke a little. Intentionally hurting him was something she never wanted to do. She almost laughed at the irony. She would've given anything to be his a year ago and now she's giving it up for his enemy's baby. She looked down at the slight bump that had begun growing at rapid speed the past couple of weeks and smiled a little. Before all this she was worried she was getting fat. Standing in front of the porthole she braced herself for the onslaught of questions and put on a fake smile and pretended to be lost in thought, looking at the ground as she entered.

"Ginny!" Ron screamed.

Ginny looked up in surprise. She thought it would be Harry, but whatever works. Classes start up again today, so he can't yell at her that much.

"Yeah?" She asked looking up to see a bunch of scattered students, but only two caught her attention.

"Who were you with? You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday! Were you stepping out on Harry?" He asked accusingly, attracting everyone in the room's attention.

Ginny looked at Ron who was fuming profusely and couldn't help laughing. With this he grew even more livid.

"I don't think it's your place to ask Ronald, its Harry's." She pointed out to him. "And maybe if you were this interested in Hermione you two would be going out already."

Ron blushed and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him, making the Fat Lady scream in frenzy.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me 'Mione. You know all too well what I'm referring to." She said.

Going upstairs, Ginny changed into new clothes and got ready for class. It would be a short week since the minister's birthday was on Thursday. He had decided to let everyone off work and school for the rest of the weekend. Pulling on a tight shirt, she stopped before buttoning it up. Sighing, she put it back and picked out a shirt that flared out to hide her baby bump.

Mum was wrong, she had been eating. Dumbledore had sent Dobbyup to her dorm at night so she wouldn't get sick in front of anyone, and to satisfy her odd cravings. Oreo ice cream with hot fudge was her favorite. It helped her through a lot of lonely nights, and bloody hell did it show. Her bump had grown in the past couple weeks significantly now that she was drinking all kinds of potions for the baby's health. Pulling her robes on over her shirt she smiled at herself in the mirror. Only a week left, not even that. She should feel sad, but it would be a relief to put a stop to all of the pain she had caused. She had to kick it up a notch. Opening her door, books in hand, she saw Harry waiting for her.

"You were out all night." He stated, looking for an explanation.

"Spent the night at Blaise's." She replied as if it were nothing.

"He slept on the floor?" He asked while taking her books so he could carry them. He was approaching with caution which made Ginny smile.

"I can't just kick him to the floor Harry, it's his bed." She responded.

"He made you sleep on the floor?" Harry asked, half hoping.

"No." Ginny said, making her way to transfiguration.

Dumbledorehad insisted she dropped her flying class with Madame Hooch and told everyone she was to move up a year and join 7th years for transfiguration. Everyone she cared about was in that class, making it beyond awkward, but she wouldn't risk hurting the baby.

"Ginny, you can't just go sleeping in other guys beds, we're dating!" Harry said in a sharp voice.

Ginny smirked and grabbed her books from him. This was perfect. He would finally dump her! She didn't know if she was giddy from all of the suspense or sad that she'll lose Harry.

"Yes, I can." She said starting to walk away before Pansy knocked her books down while knocking past. Bitch had it out for her ever since Blaise befriended Ginny.

"It's okay Pansy! That didn't look obvious at all." She said sarcastically before bending down to pick up her scattered books. Harry bent down to help her before grabbing her wrist.

"Ginny," he began to ask, referring to the cuts. "What the hell is this?!"

"That would be my wrist and I'd rather you let go." She said, acting embarrassed and angry.

"Are you cutting?" Harry asked her, completely astonished.

"Just drop it." She said picking up her books, standing up.

"Cutting is stupid Ginny, even you should know that! What are you pregnant and on drugs too?" He asked rhetorically, but it still stung.

"No, and if I ever were to want kids, I wouldn't want them to be yours or else you'll probably beat them too." She snapped then storming away, not waiting for a reaction.

The crowds parted to let her through. That was low. She knew it was spur of the moment when he hit her and was incredibly sorry, even though she had deserved it. Entering Transfiguration she sat next to Blaise and tried to slow her breathing. He looked at her and laughed.

"I haven't seen you this mad since Draco charmed your test so everything you wrote disappeared within a couple seconds. Snape just about failed you for it." He reminisced.

Ginny closed her eyes and held out her wrist, asking him to heal her. After a few seconds she looked down to see a healthy forearm, not a scratch on it. She had calmed down a lot, but was still pissed at Harry.

"He fell for it," she whispered. "He then asked me is I was stupid, that I was probably pregnant, or on drugs as well."

"Harsh, but he didn't know." Blaise said just as quietly.

"I said if I ever had kids they wouldn't be his because he would beat them." Ginny responded, turning to look at him in the eyes.

"Wow. He really hit a nerve didn't he? Remind me never to get on your bad side." Blaise teased.

Ginny wasn't in the mood. She hadn't been stupid, she had been in love. It was no mistake that she had slept with Draco, they both wanted it. They spent most of their time together those two months. This baby was conceived out of love, not stupidity, and it would always know this.

Harry watched her the rest of the class. Once, when she was taking notes, her sleeve fell back to show a clear wrist. His eyes widened then darted away. Good, let him wonder. The next three days were spent ignoring Harry completely.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: I'm sorry it's so short, but it's setting up for something big. I just wanted to tell you all that this story won't end anytime soon. There are to many twists and roads I have planned to travel. Nothing is as it seems. A goal could just as easily turn into a stop along the way. And yes, I do sound like a fortune cookie. Sorry, but can't give the ending up yet. I am open to suggestions and critiques, so go for it! I looove reviews so please, tell me what you think so far. And I do have other stories that have awesome time lines that need motivation and I'm procrastinating, sorry. Well, here it is...

* * *

Ron had come up to her a couple of times, telling her how stupid she was and telling her how Harry is so confused and freaking out. He bloody hell wouldn't be if he could just let her go already. As much as she was impressed by his loyalty, she couldn't note how dumb he was, letting a girl treat him like this, it's not right. She had to get this to happen in the next couple of days or they would have to improvise. Walking to lunch she came up with a new approach, so she ran off to find Blaise.

As she neared the spot near Harry where she normally sat, she saw Luna sitting there instead. Most of the house ignored her now, but she saw the trio start whispering as soon as she walked in. Standing next to Harry, Ginny cleared her throat, they all looked up at her and she smiled sweetly. They all gaped up at her in confusion. Yeah, she was being nice, but not for long.

"Harry, I'd like to apologize, I was out of line." She spoke.

He nodded after awhile and scooted over to make room for her next to him. Joining their conversation, she let her old self shine through. It was difficult trying to hide who she was the whole time. Soon, she was joking and laughing and couldn't help notice how everyone kept looking at her, waiting for her to change back into the monster she had been.

She could barely think about what she said or did anymore, the whole thing disgusted her. The only ones she was truthful to would be Blaise and Dobby. She remembered him asking why I was so mean to Harry Potter. He was pretty upset and very defensive. She had smiled weakly and replied in a sad voice,

"I have to; this will save a lot of people I care for Dobby, even Harry. I'm on a mission of my own to help protect us from the Dark Lord."

He accepted this and promised not to tell anyone, not even Harry, of this information. He would do whatever it took to protect Harry, even if it meant lying to his face.

Ginny resurfaced from the memory to find Harry looking at her, concerned. She felt a sense of Déjà Vu wash over her, she had been here before. Luna was rattling off about some weird animal, she knew Luna would. It was time for the second part of her plan.

"Merlin Luna! Would you shut up?! Nobody cares about your stupid animals that play no part in society!" She yelled. Luna hushed up.

She had hurt everyone else around her, but hurting Luna was almost as painful as hurting Harry. Everyone started whispering. Dumbledore continued eating, acting oblivious to his surroundings. Blaise laughed and stood up from his table to walk over to her.

"You sound more and more like a Slytherin every day Red." He smirked, holding out his hand. "Care to sit at your true table?"

Ginny smiled and slipped her hand into his, letting him help her up. Harry looked alarmed.

"Why thank you, I take that as a compliment." She answered. "And sure, why not? Better than my current company."

"Ginny! You can't sit at the Slytherin table!" Harry exclaimed.

"I forbid you from eating with those low lives!" Ron yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Well this makes it so much more fun. You know what Blaise? Why don't we just go to that party you were taking about earlier? I feel like getting plastered tonight." She replied laughing. Blaise nodded and turned to his table, cupping his hands to magnify the sound.

"All Slytherins, we are going to have a MAJOR study session tonight, so why don't the Elite get the books ready?" he announced as the whole Slytherin table cheered, got up and left. Blaise put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and grinned at the group.

"Bye Looney." He addressed.

Ginny cringed inwardly at the name and walked with Blaise to the dungeons, leaving 75 percent of the students in awe.


	7. Chapter 7

I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update! It was really hard chapter to write, and on top of that my internet was down for a while. It's been, what? Two weeks? Well, I finished two more chapters! I'm putting this one up now, and the next on Saturday or Sunday because I know I said I'd update once a week. I now have the whole story line planned out, and I'm predicting around thirty or so chapters, and maybe a sequel!

Please review, I'd like to know what you think, or what you think should happen...you may have a better idea then I do! And if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks a bunch!!!

* * *

"The Elite," Blaise had explained, "are a group of members put in charge of the partying goods. The Elite is made up of two classes, or levels per say. All of the alcohol, decorations and music were put together by the lower class, and then passed through inspection by the top class, nicknamed the 'Royals'. The Royals practically run the Slytherin House, having influence in everything. These groups had been around for years and had been a fraternity/sorority of sorts for the Slytherins. The first Slytherins to enter Hogwarts had come up with the system to put everyone in their place. This way, the students of the purest blood, and a powerful, rich lineage could feel superior. Since then, things haven't really changed too much."

As Ginny listened while making her way to the dungeons, she wasn't surprised to learn that the Royals consisted of Draco, Blaise, and, much to Ginny's disgust, Pansy. Draco was chosen because of his lineage and vicious personality. Blaise had been picked because of his popularity, lineage, and because he was Draco's best friend. And Pansy had been picked because of her lineage, and because they needed at least one girl. Since no other Slytherin girl dare cross her, Pansy was the only candidate and was a shoe in.

The Royals then went on to pick the Elite. They were there to do the Royal's bidding, but they thrived on the attention. All of the Slytherins fawned over the two factions; trying desperately to climb the social ladder. Where you are when you graduate goes on your Death Eater resume, so to speak. Ginny shook her head. Leave it to the Slytherins to have secret societies.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco watched his fellow Slytherins cheer when Blaise announced that they were to have a 'study session.' He had been around long enough to know what that meant. His eyes followed Ginny as she walked out the door with Blaise, who was explaining something or another to her. She was acting like Slytherin, but why? Ginny wasn't mean to her friends, it just wasn't her. She was warm and bubbly and _kind_. What was going on with her lately? This wasn't the girl that he had fallen for. She was turning into all of the other Slytherin girls he had gone out or slept with, then tossed aside. Cold, careless, and ruthless. She was becoming what he used to be, before her. Where was the girl who had 'melted his icy heart', as Blaise put it. The girl who would risk being late for Snape's class just to help someone pick up their stuff? Who ranted about how much family was important to her?

Was it what he did? Did breaking up with her cause her to change so radically? Did it have a domino effect on her that he had not foreseen? No, she was fine for a month then she had started to become…monstrous. At first it had intrigued him, standing up to Potter. But this was just so sudden. Draco shook his head and joined the crowd heading towards the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sat on Blaise's bed and listened to the music playing below. The party had been raging for an hour now and she had just convinced Blaise to go and have fun, claiming she had to think and she better not see him until tomorrow. She had even winked at him. He needed this. Blaise had been scheming with her for the past month, meeting with her every other day or so and had her over three to four nights a week. She had a lot of her stuff here already, but refused to use the drawer he cleared out until she absolutely had to. He needed a break, it wasn't fair to him. None of this was. It was her problem and he had just stepped in and taken care of her all over again. Blaise was like an eighth brother to her. Actually, he was closer to her than the other seven, and after all she had done and said recently, she wouldn't be surprised if he would be the only one to accept her as family.

Knowing the party would last until early morning; Ginny cast a Silencing Charm over the room and walked over to her bags. It had to be here somewhere…Ah ha! There it was, she thought. One of the many pictures she had swiped from her brother before leaving for breakfast that morning. Clutching the picture in one hand, Ginny lay back on the bed and stared at it. It was a picture of her family and friends, before all of this.

Her parents stood in the back row with Percy, Charlie, and Bill; all of them smiling blissfully, except her mother who was trying to scold the twins for making obscene faces. The twins stood in the second row, trying to dodge their mother's glares and light taps on the back to settle down. Beside them were Harry, Ron, and Hermione; all laughing at the twins antics. All of them stood in a 'U' format, surrounding Ginny, who sat in a chair in the front row, smiling at the family that she had grown up with…who loved her. Where was that girl? She wished she could go back in time to that moment, but would she do things differently? If she had known what she would have to give up for love, for a child?

Pulling out another picture, Ginny shook her head from side to side to answer her thoughts. She would do everything the same. Looking back down, she saw Draco and herself smiling foolishly then transcending into a deep kiss, unaware of what would happen in a couple of weeks. It was the only picture taken of the two, so word of their relationship wouldn't get out if someone found it. There were only two copies of it. Holding both pictures to her heart, Ginny cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco picked up a plastic cup from the table and tested it by taking a light sip. It tasted like straight up vodka with a hint of fire-whisky. Seems the Elite decided to pull out the good stuff, not that Draco would expect anything less. He had, on occasion, had to drink from his own stash when they decided to go with light drinks. But Draco had a high tolerance, so it was fine. Shifting the cup to the other hand, he wiped his hand on his pants. The condensation from the cold drink now smeared on his jeans.

Draco looked around for the thousandth time for the redheaded girl who kept entering his thoughts. She was normally the life of the party, where was she now? She seemed so confident before….

"Pansy, have you seen the Weaslette?" Draco asked, trying not to sound so worried.

"What do you want with her? She shouldn't even be here anyways! A Gryffindor in a Slytherin common room, wait until daddy hears this…" She ranted before stopping unexpectedly. "What do you want with her?"

"Uhhmm…" Draco began, trying fast to think of some plausible excuse. "Wanted to kick her out. She may be Blaise's friend, but you're right." He lied.

"Oh, yeah. We should! If I see her I will…and in a few more drinks I don't think I'd be able to remember _anything_ about tonight. So, if you get bored…" She purposed, letting the sentence drift off, trying to sound sexy.

"Oh, yeah, well right, then." He said, trying not to gag or seem so repulsed; he wasn't even drunk yet. "And if you see her, send her my way. I tend to leave a bigger impression on people than you do."

Pansy winked at him before joining Goyle for body-shots. Draco couldn't remember why he had even shagged Pansy way back when. Thinking back on it now, it seemed like a different world. Catching his best mate's eye through the crowd, Draco strutted over, trying to conceal how eager he was.

"Hold on a sec." Blaise stated before Draco could even speak.

Blaise pulled over a chair to then climb up on the bookshelf, not caring about the ancient books he kicked to the floor. Clearing his throat a few times he sighed. The party was too loud for the occupants to hear him. Rolling his eyes, Blaise tightened his grip before releasing one hand and drawing it to his mouth to whistle. Everyone stopped and looked up at their friend, straddling a bookcase.

"Okay, as you all know, I have to make this announcement every party so I will not be blamed for any instances."

Everyone turned to glare at Jasmine for stopping their fun. Last year, Smith had gotten her pregnant and she had made it a point to blame Blaise and Draco for the abundance of alcohol she had consumed. In a blind rage, she threw out all of the alcohol and told one of her professors. After an abortion, a month of recovery, and loads of kissing ass she had eventually redeemed herself. Nobody brought it up or held it against her, except for these special moments at every party.

"Every girl who insists on engaging in any sexual encounters should perform a conception charm upon herself as to avoid the obvious. If the said girl consents but is too hammered to perform the charm, then the male or males involved is held responsible to cast it. Various charms to protect you against diseases are hung up on the back wall. If one party does not consent to engage in anything particular or in anything at all then the second party should not force it upon the first party. Please watch the amount of alcohol you drink. You know your limit and should act accordingly. If you are to go back to your room, please cast a Silencing Charm and lock the bloody door. And remember, you choices might come back to haunt you." Blaise announced in a booming voice, mocking the whole speech, not meaning a word of it, and then froze unexpectedly.

"Choose carefully in what you want to do and who with. You whole life can change in the most horrid, but pleasant way. Just be wary of the consequences." He finished seriously, before scampering down the wooded frame.

Draco watched his friend as he spoke the unscripted ending, a haunted look on his face. His eyes seemed to glaze over, as if playing back a memory from the past. He looked so grim, solemn, serious… Everyone remained quiet a minute, only the music making sound, then carried on with the festivities. Draco glanced at Blaise. What did he mean? Blaise rarely said anything without having a point or reason. There must be some reason for the last bit of the monologue. Did he do something with someone that caused some sort of reaction? How could he narrow it down from that vague statement? Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Draco looked up to see his best mate in front of him.

"You look like you're trying to solve one of Professor Trelawney's philosophical conundrums." Blaise joked, the comment laced with concern.

"Why did you say that? The bit, at the end." Draco questioned.

He watched Blaise try to penetrate his thoughts by searching his eyes. It wouldn't work. Staring back at the brunette, Draco shook his head.

"Blaise, what are you hiding?" He asked.

"I'm not hiding a thing, mate." Blaise lied.

"Then why don't you tell me why you changed your traditional speech." Draco interrogated, which made Blaise grow quiet again.

"I've been in Smith's position before…it changes a person I guess." Blaise replied smoothly.

Draco nodded, believing him. Unbeknownst to him of how close he was to the situation Blaise had recalled. Shaking his head to as if to clear his thoughts, Draco remembered why he originally had come over to talk to Blaise.

"Blaise, where's Gin-Weasley." He said, stopping himself from saying her name here, not in public.

"I don't know. She said something about all the guys being idiots and having homework." Blaise fibbed.

"Oh, yeah, well okay. I think I'm going to find Pansy or something." Draco responded, ignoring Blaise's look of disgust.

Walking around for a bit, Draco found himself bored and his mind wandering once again. The whole thing seemed so empty, he felt almost numb. Knocking back the last of his drink, Draco traversed the stairs to his dorm, but stopped a door short. Leaning his head against the wood, he tried to listen in to hear Ginny. She must have cast a Silencing Charm, he thought to himself. He turned the doorknob slowly and braced the door while opening so it wouldn't creak. Peeking his head through the crack, he saw Ginny lying on the bed, curled up onto a ball. Assuming she was asleep, Draco walked in and sat down on the bed next to her.

A feeling of Déjà vu hit him. He bent over to see her face, which he found underneath her hair and trails of tears. Why was she crying? Did someone do something to her? A flash of anger fled through him before he saw something in her hand. Slowly pulling it out of her grasp, he looked at a picture of her family. Why was she crying over this? Was she homesick? She seemed so cold to them, why did this upset her?

He almost jumped when the girl beneath him stirred slightly, rolling over even more to one side. Placing the picture back into her hand, trying not to wake her, Draco sighed. Coming to the conclusion that he would never understand this girl, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked out the door, closing it behind him softly. All of the questions from today circling his mind, he didn't notice the other picture that Ginny had rolled over on. The one that could've changed everything. Instead, he lay in his bed listening to the noise below, vowing that he would not get close to her again. He wouldn't hurt her with what would be done in a few short weeks.

If only he was that strong.

* * *

Here's the seventh chapter, I hope you like it! Also, I was emailed anonymously about a prequel of sorts. About how they got together and what happened and such. If you have any preference on whether I should write on, please say so. I don't think I'll write one unless everybody wants one. Thanks a bunch! I'll update soon, I promise!

-emo (yes, those are my initials.)


	8. Chapter 8

I am so excited for the amount of views this story has gotten! I'm so sorry again for how long it took me to update before. I've received some messages and a review or two about a prequel, please review if you want one. Well, here it is...

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked. Ginny jumped. Hermione had not yelled at her yet, after all that she had done. She had finally snapped. "First you walk around here, causing so much trouble and worrying us all with your late nights. Then you go and nearly drive Harry to the edge, and now what you did to Luna! What is wrong with you?" She yelled, stepping forward.

"Bugger off 'Mione." Ginny replied, trying to walk past.

"What is your problem? You used to be so nice, everyone's friend! What have they turned you into?" She asked.

"Sure, go and blame the Slytherins. That is all you three every do! What if I like being like this? What if I like to watch people squirm and their confidence fall to the floor? I think its fun." Ginny answered.

"You've let down your family; they are all ashamed of you, of what you've become. How could you do this to them?" Hermione inquired.

"With all the ease in the world." Ginny retorted.

"How can we help you? Isn't there anything we can do to make you see how you treat everyone else? Let me help you." She pleaded.

"I'm not something to be fixed Hermione! I'm a person! There's nothing to be done, mudblood." She sneered.

Hermione recoiled. Right away Ginny recognized her mistake. She had gone too far. She watched as Hermione ran out the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. Turning back she saw everyone look at her in shock, then shifting to glaring at her. She tried to smile to make it convincing, but found she couldn't. Hermione would never forgive her. She ran upstairs, not caring that everyone saw the tears running down her face. Storming into her room she packed her things in a flurry and looked around. It was as though she was never here.

"Mimozo." She said through her tears, shrinking her possessions. Now they were small enough to fit in her back pocket. She thanked mum for teaching her useful spells for around the house. Walking into the bathroom she cleared her face and tried to act confident. She _had _to do this, looking down at her stomach for some sort of reassurance.

Walking downstairs she passed her now former friends who whispered to each other, all the while sending looks of hate in her direction. Once she was out of the room Ginny scurried down the steps only to realize that the encounter with Hermione had spread like a wildfire. Everyone except the Slytherins was now shooting daggers in her direction.

Walking into the Slytherin common room with her head down, people came up to her and introduced themselves while others cheered and praised. They loved her for that? What she did was unforgivable! It made her want to cry even more. Making her way up to the boy's dorms she thanked Merlin it was empty. She was thanking people a lot lately; maybe she did have good luck. Ginny let her head hang as someone passed by her and didn't look up.

"Ginny." A familiar voice said behind her. Realizing she couldn't hear who it was through her own sobs, she kept her head down.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco couldn't believe what he had heard. Ginny would **not **use that word. She would **never **say that to Hermione, it was too harsh. She wasn't that cruel. He himself had only said it a few times, but that was before he fully understood what the word meant. They were friends; even if they were fighting, she would never. Draco tried to figure out what had happened, tried getting into her head, but the attempts seemed futile. Leaving his room he walked down the hall, passing a few people, then stopped. Turning back he recognized the last person in the deserted hall.

"Ginny." He spoke into the silence.

She froze, not turning around. He walked up and clutched her arm gently, turning her around. She had tears streaming down her face and her glossy eyes looked up at him expectantly. She looked so lost. Sadness, regret and confusion swam around those chocolate brown orbs that had been stuck in his mind. Without thinking, he captured her face with his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb to comfort her. She looked like she was seeing right through him, but her eyes stayed locked onto his and he couldn't look away, nor did he want to. Moving towards her so he was almost against her, Draco bent down slightly and brushed her lips with his own.

Pulling away he looked down. Her eyes were still closed and her lip curled up into a smile on one side ever so slightly. He smiled as she opened her eyes. She glanced down at her arm where he was still holding her. Noticing this he let go, dropping both hands to his side. He watched her bring her finger up to her bottom lip and smiling again. Moving it to his face he felt her cup his cheek and pull him back. Her lips moving against his and his emotions heightened. He pushed her against the wall lightly because he felt her legs just about give out. He kissed her slowly and tenderly, his hands finding her waist and the small of her back. Draco almost moaned when he felt her hands in his hair. He wanted to hasten the kiss, but was still content.

"Ahh…" She spoke against his lips, breaking the kiss.

She looked up in pain. What happened? He looked at her worried. Suddenly she smiled ear to ear and laughed to herself, like a private joke. Looking up she giggled. Why was she giggling?

"Sorry, I uh…I don't feel so good." She said still grinning.

Untangling herself she walked into Blaise's room and closed the door. Why had she been in pain? Was she laughing at _him? _What made her smile? Maybe it was the kiss. It had been a hell of a kiss…he thought to himself before retreating into his own room, even more confused than before.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny felt a hand grab her arm and turn her around. Merlin, she hoped it was Blaise, come to save her again. She lifted her head to see Draco in front of her. Why was he being so nice? She looked into those silvery eyes that had been tormenting her dreams lately. She could imagine herself curling up next to him, telling him everything. She was so sorry and it was killing her. She felt his hand hold her face and his thumb stroke her cheek. She remained silent, not objecting. Her eyes still on his, he moved closer then leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers for a moment. She felt him move away but she kept her eyes closed, grinning out of the corner of her mouth. Ginny opened her eyes to Draco smiling fondly at her. Her eyes wandered to his hand that was still holding her. His arm dropped along with the hand that was holding her face.

Ginny felt her finger touch her bottom lip absentmindedly before smiling. Moving her hand from her lip to his face and cupped it while pulling him down again. She felt a spark as their lips met and her legs became feeble. As if sensing this, Draco pushed her against the wall warmly without breaking contact. She felt his hands move to her waist and lower back as she entwined in his hair and felt his excitement. She wanted to speed up the kiss and she knew he did too, but something stopped her.

*FLASHBACK*

Ginny twirled around, palms up, looking up at the sky. The rain had completely drenched her, but she didn't mind. She didn't realize then, but her white shirt head been completely see through. Pushing back the hair that had clung to her face, she laughed at Draco who was cowering beneath the tree, not wanting to get wet. Seeing her made him laugh and he walked to her, not caring anymore either. She scurried away from him, tauntingly. He smirked, chasing after her. She ducked behind the tree, running to the left. He ran after her laughing, but slid on the mud. Landing on his back, he looked up astonished. He heard Ginny laugh and then saw her come into view. Still laughing, she lowered herself so that she was straddling him, knees on either side. He sat up, letting her sit on his lap. She grabbed his collar and laughed when he looked at her in shock by her forcefulness. She kissed him on the lips tentatively before transcending into a deep, passionate kiss which lasted through the whole storm.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Ginny came back into reality, still kissing Draco. She felt some sort of energy surge through her. Then she felt a spasm of pain in her stomach.

"Ahh…" She groaned in pain, pulling away.

She looked at him as she felt it again. What the hell? Oh Merlin! It was the baby! It was kicking! She smiled then laughed. Maybe it recognized its father? Or maybe it was just because it felt her happiness, something she hadn't experienced in a while. Not like this. She laughed again. Looking up at Draco, she smiled.

"Sorry, I uh…I don't feel so good." She said still grinning.

Unraveling herself she walked to Blaise's door, opening it, and then closing it behind her leaving Draco out in the hall. Blaise looked up at her confused. Ginny leaned against the door, relishing the moment.

"Silencing Charm." She said cheerily. Blaise nodded and flicked his wand for privacy and magically locked the door.

"How can you be this happy? You destroyed Hermione. Don't you think that you kind of over did it?" He asked, soon regretting it.

Ginny's face fell as she thought of what she had done to Hermione. She was probably still crying and I was just kissing someone else besides Harry, she thought to herself.

"I'm a horrible person!" she declared, throwing herself on the bed, crying beside her best friend. All these hormones were making her dramatic.

"It was for the best, most likely the final blow. I mean, if Potter can forgive you for this, than he's a saint. This is what we needed." He said soothingly. She nodded, but the tears still came.

"All of this because I couldn't contain myself around a boy." She commented.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise laughed at her sullen remark. Hormones were a crazy thing; he would hate to be pregnant…not that that would ever happen.

"Or because Draco couldn't keep it in his pants." He added. Ginny shook her head at him again.

"He was always having sex. It had to be me." She laughed. "Me and my bad luck. The first guy I'm with gets me pregnant."

Blaise stopped laughing and looked at her. She looked at him in confusion, asking what was wrong.

"Draco asked you if you were a virgin and you said no. He told me himself because of how much it had shocked him." He spoke, making Ginny looked down guiltily.

"I didn't want him to think I was all innocent and such. He was already so nervous and I didn't want to add to that. I was ashamed; he was so….experienced and I wasn't." She said.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Ginny, and there's no way we could think you were innocent. Since your brothers left you've been involved in every prank up until recently." He countered, before really thinking. "You put his sanity above your own…you are truly a Gryffindor."

"Not anymore, they rejected me after what I said. It was the final straw I guess." She retorted.

Blaise looked down at what she was pulling out of her pocket. Minimized trunks and bags. He nodded. They had either kicked her out or made her feel so uncomfortable she had to vacate her room.

"What were you so happy about?" He asked, still curious.

"Draco kissed me. He kissed me and then I kissed him and it was…I can't even explain the feeling. Then, the baby kicked." She said smiling again, looking up at him with brilliant eyes while cradling her stomach with her arms.

"It kicked?" Blaise asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and it bloody hurt!" She exclaimed while laughing.

Blaise paused. She kissed him? Damn, he'll tell her if he thinks there's any chance, he'll tell her how he feels and she'll stay. He watched his friend unpack, caught between bliss and remorse. He smiled slightly. He loved her to death, but she had to go through with the plan. Lucius and Voldemort will kill her and Draco the moment they find out. The baby would be doomed from the womb, literally. He had to fix this somehow. She hadto live.

"You have to hurt him too." Blaise whispered to her, looking past her shoulder, not meeting her eyes.

He watched Ginny carefully. She had stop putting her stuff in the drawer he had cleaned out for her days ago for this moment. He saw the tears cloud her eyes again. She was always crying these days. Ginny seemed to be thinking hard about something before nodding.

"It'll be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do…he'll never forgive me."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay lovelies, the past couple of weeks have been hell to say the least. I'm taking online courses, but i got a wee bit behind. Okay, a lot behind. I have about 30% of the whole class done, but I need to finish it in the next week or they won't give me the credit. Oh, and did I mention that this includes two other classes around the same percent? This is my reason for not updating so soon. And because whenever I got around to writing it, I'd get so depressed I had to stop. But here you go!

* * *

Ginny sat on Blaise's bed, her head in her hands. This was her last day. Sometime tomorrow, she would have to leave everything she had come to know behind. Looking out the window, she watched as the snow sprinkled down upon the ground. She had been so preoccupied with everything she hadn't noticed that the weather had been changing. Slowly getting colder, the leaves detach themselves from their wooden hosts and falling to the earth. It had begun snowing the night before, but Ginny had been unaware. Her attention had definitely shifted the last month. Ginny had taken to constantly worrying and going over the plans over and over again in her head instead of enjoying the simple things that she once loved. Still loved? She didn't know anymore. Everything had changed so fast, it was too overwhelming.

Turning her gaze back at the window, she watched as the snow cluttered along the sill and caused the window to fog up. The sun would make itself scarce for the next month or so, letting dark clouds loom in the sky. Ginny missed the sun. She couldn't remember the last time she had been outside, with all the running back and forth from classes to meals to the two dorms and the library. She looked back at her stomach, searching for the strength to write the letter. Ginny lifted her head and subconsciously prepared herself for what she was about to do, then sat down. She had taken out a piece of parchment and a quill a while ago, but she hadn't been able to go through with it. Now or never, she thought grimly to herself. It would hurt all the same.

She began slowly, an eerie calmness about her. Ginny could have sworn the wind was whispering to her, egging her in an encouraging manner to follow through. It began to howl outside, and the quill scratched against the parchment. A numb feeling had washed over her, she couldn't even cry anymore. Breathes escaped her barely parted lips as the words flowed from her heart. She had to convince him, she had to lie. Ginny just couldn't bring herself to lie about her feelings though, he needed to know that what they had was real, it would help him forget. When she finished, Ginny signed the bottom and put it in an envelope labeled Draco. Closing her eyes, she waited for it all to hit her, but it didn't. Sighing, she got up and put it in one of her robe pockets.

It was time for a walk, she decided. She needed some air; some peace from the past month. Pulling on a cloak, she swiftly left the dorm and walked the hallways of a home she must leave. Ginny's eyes wandered from person to person, then examining the grounds, committing it all to memory. She might never come back. As much as Blaise had tried to convince her otherwise, Ginny knew the risks of childbirth, especially with young mothers. She smiled to herself, noticing how people stared in wonder. She always wanted to be a mother. Not right away, but she had always wanted kids. Ginny was just glad it wasn't twins.

Reaching the main entrance to the castle, she hugged her robes tighter to herself and walked across the frosty green. It looked so beautiful, the thin sheet of snow covering the ground, claiming every available surface. She headed to her favorite spot by the lake. Near the chilling waters an old willow towered, leaving its base bare, its roots blending with the brown. Ginny sat down, her back to the trunk and watched the still lake. Draco and I came here all the time, she thought. Before. She let her breathing match the tempo of the murmuring wind, trying to fade away into the nature around her. Ginny's mind was blank; she had no more to think about. All of her emotion had been used up. So she just sat there for hours. Letting the cold nibble at her fingers, toes and cheeks. Staring at the same spot, she didn't hear the footsteps until someone appeared next to her and sat down. She didn't even bother to look, it didn't matter. Silence ensued until the person sighed and spoke up.

"What happened?" A voice asked. It was Harry. She just looked straight ahead.

"I don't know." Ginny admitted.

She didn't know, but she wasn't answering his question, but the one that had been haunting her for months. Draco and she had just fallen apart. She wished she could go back, if they were still together, he'd understand.

"You hurt Hermione." Harry said calmly.

Ginny didn't reply. She knew she had, she didn't want to, but she did all the same. Would she forgive her? If she knew? These questions were lost on her, she would never know.

"You've changed."Harry assessed, finally looking at her. "I've tried to ignore it and help you, but you've changed."

Ginny remained silent once more.

"Just tell me what it is that's making you like this! I can stop it…let me save you." He pleaded, lifting his hand to her chin to get her to look at him.

Save her? _Save her?_ Something inside her snapped.

"You're too late. Years too late. I don't need to be saved; and even if I did, you couldn't save me from this." She replied smoothly.

You couldn't save me from falling in love with Draco. You didn't even notice. I was happy and oblivious, and you had no clue.

"But-" He began.

"You say you love me." Ginny declared.

"I do Ginny." Harry confessed.

"You saw me when I was broken." When Draco and I broke up; when I was at the mercy of the cruelty of life, she mentally added. "You wanted to fix me; you always need to fix something. That's why you noticed me, I was depressed and broken."

"I loved you, I still love you." Harry defended.

"I loved you too." Ginny admitted softly, the whole conversation in whispers.

"You don't anymore though." Ginny looked at him sadly, watching him nod his head to confirm.

"What did you do at the party?" He asked curiously, barely audible.

"I don't remember." She lied.

Harry nodded and stood up. Glancing back at her, he held out his hand, waiting patiently. Ginny slipped hers into his and stood up.

"I have something for you." Harry said, guiding her back into the castle.

Ginny felt herself being led through the halls, and up stairs. People glanced their way, acutely aware that neither was yelling. Harry nodded to a few seventh years and entered the Gryffindor common room. Ignoring the faces she was getting, Ginny moved closer to Harry. He seemed to accept this show of affection and walked a little faster. She soon found herself in his room. Dumbledore had given Harry his own room as to not wake others when he awoke screaming from a nightmare.

Ginny sat down on the bed, barely listening to him talk for an hour or so. Every few sentences, he would take a gulp from a bottle of fire-whisky. She lay on her back, letting herself let go. His voice was soothing. After a while, she felt him sit next to her. Ginny sat back up and looked at him. His black unruly hair draped across his face, he was looking at his hands.

"I want you to have this." He said handing her his class ring. "It's always been you."

"Harry this won't change my mind, I-" Ginny began to refuse but he cut her off.

"I know, but you were my first love, my high school sweetheart." He said smiling. "It's only right it should stay with you since I'm leaving soon."

Ginny didn't agree, but understood his logic. Taking it, she unclasped her necklace and slipped it through the finger hole, then clasped her necklace back on. It was stunning, truly. A gold band with lions engraved into it, clutching a ruby. It was definitely a Gryffindor ring. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Harry's lips crashed down one her own. It wasn't affectionate like normal. No, this was a forceful kiss that tasted of alcohol. Ginny pushed Harry off just in time before he had passed out on his bed. She looked around the room until she spotted two empty bottles. She hadn't noticed how much he had drunken until now. Harry was known for his low tolerance for such things. Sighing, she looked back at her now ex. His pants were undone and he looked like a mess. Walking to the door and opening it, she stopped herself.

"Goodbye Harry." She whispered for the last time.

* * *

Doesn't that make you sad? Well the Ginny/Draco encounter is next and will make you cry. So, review and such.

xoxo, emo.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry babes! My free trial for Microsoft Word 2007 ended and it wouldn't even let me copy what I had for the longest time. If anyone has a free product key, please share. Otherwise, my chapters will be coming a lot slower because I can't stand writing in this little box. I'm obsessed with Word, so I'm sorry. Blame the company for making Microsoft Office so damn expensive!

Anyways, here's the Draco/Ginny chapter. Like the chapter before, I became so depressed reading it I broke out into tears...not to bad though. So, I re-wrote (rewrote?) it so it's less...writing for the tortured soul. I hope you enjoy it! And don't worry, I've got at least twenty more chapters mapped out, and that might lead to something else. If you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions though!

I also decided from various messages, emails, and comments that I will be writing a prequel for this story. It it will be different, however. (Not like the super happy/Draco turns into the nicest guy and becomes everyone's friend type of story that you sometimes find here.

Gosh, I'm rambling again. Sorry! **Read and Review everyone to get me off my lazy ass and write faster!**

* * *

Draco sat on his bed thinking about Ginny. In the past month she had changed into a complete different person and he couldn't decide if he liked the new her. Sure, she was ecstatic when she talked back to Potter and seemed repulsed by his very touch, but she hadn't broken up with him. If she was so unhappy, why didn't she just leave him? After all, she did hit her. All of her morals and values couldn't have just left her over night. Ginny would never disrespect her family and friends either. Did something happen at home? Is that why she hated them so much? He briefly wondered if Potter had done something to her, but the thought was pushed aside almost as quickly as it had appeared. He treated her like a goddess and looked at her like she was the only one in the room. He'd even put up with her mood swings and her vicious comments. How he'd done it was beyond him. Draco cared for Ginny more than life itself, but would he be able to take all of that? Why was she acting like this?

Something told him that she didn't mean any of it. He had seen the moments of guilt that had crossed her face before her cold demeanor kicked back in. The way he looked at him with those imploring eyes. Something had happened, but he couldn't figure out what. Draco shook his head. When it concerned Ginny, there was always a 'but' lately and constantly questioning him. Maybe she had really changed. What caused this though?

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when he heard a soft tap on the door behind him. Sighing, Draco stood up and made his way over to the door before opening it just a crack. If it was one of those annoying sluts that follow him around or another Slytherin git who wanted to up his popularity by hanging out, Draco was positive he would snap. Looking down to identify who had disturbed him, he found himself looking down on those two brown eyes he had been thinking about the past few months. Draco opened the door quickly and steeped aside for Ginny to enter. She seemed reluctant to come in, he wondered why. A few seconds later, Ginny entered his room and looked around as if examining everything. Why though? She had been here many times before and it hadn't changed. That wasn't true. Pictures of the both of them had been put away, secured in a trunk that lay solemnly underneath his bed. Draco turned his gaze back to Ginny inly to find her watching him meticulously. Their eyes locked and he saw sorrow and regret swimming around in the shallow pool of tears that had not yet left their confinement. She broke the eye contact and her eyes wandered around again. What was she looking for? Her searching seemed to end when she found the bed in the eerie setting.

Draco continued to watch Ginny in wonder as he stared at his bed blankly, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She was thinking hard, he judged. She always did that when she was in deep thought. What was she thinking so hard about? It seemed he would always be wondering 'what', 'if', or 'why' when it came to Ginny. Draco had an feeling that he had thought of that already. Suddenly, the corner Ginny's mouth twitched to form a small smile. Then she closed her eyes for a moment, making her look like she was in complete bliss. Her red hair was wavy and tossed on her shoulders, blending perfectly with her light freckles that were sprinkled across her face and body. The lips that he had once kissed were so full, it was too tempting. He was always awed by her beauty, but Draco couldn't figure out how she could top the last.

Ginny's lids fluttered up to reveal her eyes. Looking back at Draco the look of bliss was followed by one of mourning. What was making her so sad? He could just move three paces and take her hands in his, make her feel happy. He could then say something to hear her laugh. Just to hear her laugh...

"I'm with Harry." Ginny stated, eyes locking once again with his own.

"I know." Draco said, dying because he wasn't able to follow it up with a 'why?' or 'you shouldn't be.'

"We're together." She repeated.

"You already said that." Draco pointed out, not moving.

"I'm happy." Ginny declared, standing still. "How can I convince you of that?"

"You're not convincing me, you're convincing yourself." Draco realized aloud.

She wasn't happy with Potter, this changed everything. Ginny looked down, giving no immediate response, validating his prediction. Her hand slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. Her head tilted back up, leveling with Draco's. She then moved over to the side of his bed and stood the letter up against the wall. His eyes followed her, but his feet stood still. The front of the envelope read his name in her handwriting. Why was she writing him a letter? Couldn't she just say what she had to say now? They were both right here, what was stopping her?

"I'm going to go now." She announced in a small voice, passing him to reach the door.

"Ginny," Draco began all the while grabbing her arm in an attempt to stop her.

She stood still next to him, yet facing the opposite diraction. Ginny didn't turn her head to look at him, but he knew she was listening. Her chest was slightly heaving...he was making her nervous or excited, but he couldn't decide which. Draco turned her to face him and kissed her before he could even see her reaction. A couple seconds later she kissed back, but then their lips broke contact. His forehead rested on hers, looking down at her face.

"Don't go." He pleaded softly. "Not to him."

He felt Ginny move away from him and watched the tears break free, silently running down her face. She looked so sad, but so gorgeous all the same. She moved away, he thought once again.

"Goodbye Draco." She whispered, slipping out the door and shutting it behind her.

Draco felt his chest fall, his head resting on the wooden door. She left him. After asking her to stay, she still left. He was such a bloody git for breaking it off, why couldn't he just have stuck it out? His father. His father and the Dark Lord. They would've killed her, probably in front of him. Sick bastards. He wished he could be with her again, holding her in his arms to protect her from the evils of the world. The letter, he thought before walking quickly to sit on the edge of the bed, picking up the eggshell colored envelope to read what she had written.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know we have a past, and I know that we have shared many_ _stolen moments in the present, but I can't go on with all of this. I love Harry and he loves me as well. He hasn't hurt me, and I doubt that he ever will. Unlike before, we have made plans for the future instead of throwing it all away and getting caught up in the past. What we had was special, but nothing compared to what Harry and I have and will continue to have. I'm sorry, I hope we can still be civil to one another considering the proximity in and out of the classroom. I hope you can forgive me._

_Ginny_

Draco's heart sank. Unlike before, she said. Threw it away. Nothing compared to what Harry and her have? She had kissed back hadn't she? She had kissed back and he could feel her heart race against his chest, that must have meant something! He wasn't going to give up on her, he decided. You never give up on someone you love, his mother once told him. For once, he would take her advice. Stuffing the letter back into the envelope, Draco bent down to retrieve the trunk that sat waitingly below his bed. Unlocking it with a spell of his own creation, Draco hastily shoved it into the trunk before closing it as fast as he could. He didn't want to see what was confined in the box sitting on his lap, he couldn't. Pushing it back to it's hiding spot, Draco layed back on his bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, here it is. I finally updated! Yay! By the way, I was serious about the product key thing. Haha. **

**This chapter was really sad, but mind you that it was the edited version. The first draft was so depressing that my friend who edited it cried along with me. It was just too much for the story. I hope you paid attention in the past two chapters because even the smallest things mentioned affects the whole timeline. There will be new twists and surprises ahead, don't worry. Below is a little teaser...**

**Harry feels guilty, Ron punches someone (Not Draco!), everyone attempts to kill Blaise, and some very important/new people are introdruced. Oh, and did I mention that somebody dies? I wonder if that's important...Oh wait! I already know. Haha. Blame gets thrown around and such, it'll be a great scavenger hunt, I promise.**

**Also, I have the PERFECT song to sum up the past two chapters!!! Look up or download 'Apologies' by Grace Potter. It was my inspiration! It's an awesome song, so please listen to it.**

**Alright, I'll let you go. But REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I know you read that word eveywhere, or some writers say they don't care, but it really does help. You can get a million hits/visitors, but one review goes a long way. It makes the writer feels special, appreciated, wanted. (Get your mind out of the gutter.) Haha.**

**-emo**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Hello all! I have _finally_updated!!! YAY! Just to let everyone know...I HATE WORD PROCESSOR. Yeah, so I know you have all been waiting so...here it is. It's chapter ten from Ginny's perspective.

CAUTION: To it may concern (prudes) there is a minor smut scene. Not really, actually. It's super undetailed and barely goes into it. Fret not, however, there will be more..._extensive_ flashbacks in the near future.

Have fun reading chick-a-dee's!!!

-emo

* * *

Ginny walked through the empty common room, stopping just before the porthole opened. Looking back she looked at the room that lay out in front of her. It looked so gloomy when it was empty, yet so regal. Red and gold everywhere, books scattered…it felt like home. Tears slid down her cheeks in response to all of the memories that came flooding back to her that were shared in this room. Ginny doubted if she would ever see this scene again. She might never see Harry again, or Ron and Hermione.

A last minute plan formed in her head, a final goodbye to her family of sorts. Silently sneaking back upstairs, Ginny snuck into one of the boy's rooms and watched her sleeping brother before her. Merlin, he was such a pain in the arse, but he loved her more than anything. Protected her from various dangers the world held; the war, sickness…boys. She laughed silently to herself. If only he knew. Ron's reaction would be the utmost comical and worth seeing, but she couldn't, she never could. They used to be so incredibly close, now their relationship lay in ruins. She had done this. It was all her fault that any of this was taking place. Bending over, Ginny kissed his forehead like he use to do her when she was little, just to make her feel better. Pulling away she noticed that her lip gloss had left a mark. Before she could rub it off, Ron rolled over in his sleep, making it so she could not reach the evidence. Sighing, she turned to leave. It would come off when he took a shower or something.

"Gin?" A voice called out from behind her.

Ginny closed her eyes. She was caught. She could just say she was here to pull a prank on one of them, or to steal some money. Something a Slytherin would do. Think Slytherin, she told herself silently.

"Please let me help you." The voice grumbled.

It was Ron. He talked in his sleep, she reminded herself. A part of her wished he was awake, would catch her in the act, and made her explain. Looking down at the slight bump that was barely noticeable to those oblivious, Ginny reminded herself yet again of the consequences if that were to happen. It would be terrible, horrific…she couldn't do it. For you, this is all for you.

Walking back down stairs, Ginny wondered how she could cut off everything she loved for something someone she hadn't even met yet. She was so attached this baby, her flesh and blood. If it wasn't his would she be this protective? Would she have gotten the alternative and simply put the past behind her? She knew he was one of the reasons, a major one in fact. It was a part of him she could keep with her always, was that selfish? She loved the baby as well; he wasn't the only reason…but is it still wrong? Glancing up, Ginny realized that she was already in the dungeons, looking at the Slytherin painting.

Rattling off the password, she continued to walk through the Slytherin common room and continued up the stairs. Ginny found herself standing between two doors, one on either side. She could just enter Blaise's room and leave, not having to go through saying goodbye, though she knew that she couldn't. He would search endlessly for her, leave everything behind in the hunt. His mother, his mission, even Blaise. He couldn't do that and she couldn't just leave him that simply either. Too much history, too much present… Stepping to her right, Ginny knocked gently on the ominous door before her. She had been on the other side of this door so many times before, but this was different, harder to face.

He opened the door a moment later. Surprise crossed his face for a second while he stared into her eyes, and then he opened the door a little wider to let her in. She crossed the threshold slowly, examining the room before her, taking none of it in. It was an odd sensation that fell over her, overriding the numb one that had previously resided in her heart. She was scared, nervous, and tremendously sad. Her gaze turned to Draco, watching him look around as well. Was he uncomfortable? Had something else happened?

Draco's eyes caught Ginny's briefly before she broke contact, unable to look at him straight in the eyes. Was she strong enough to do this? Ginny searched the room for something to give her the courage to help her carry on in this gloomy endeavor. Without realizing it, her sight narrowed in on the bed. Where it all begun. This single location, or rather the event that took place there had dictated the rest of her life. It had been amazing though, her first time. She was so nervous and anxious…they both were. He was so sweet, so tender.

*FLASHBACK*

Ginny laid back onto the bed while shaking slightly in anticipation, Draco above her with a strange look on his face. It was one she had never seen before. Not the average smirk he normally wore while walking through the halls or alone with her in his room or out in the woods. No, this was a new expression she was sure she would never see again, so she examined every crease, every inch of his wondrous face that glowed with such beauty, Ginny doubted she could look away even if she wanted to. Draco's eyes locked onto her own while he slid down her panties, as if to make sure that it was what she wanted. His hands were convulsing slightly, nervous about the act they were about to commit. She knew he wanted to, he had for a while now but he didn't want to mess anything up.

"It's okay," Ginny began reassuringly. "I'm not a virgin." She lied.

"Wha- I just assumed…" He replied.

Ginny smiled back at him warmly, pulling his body towards her as she kissed him passionately. It was better this way, she told herself. Draco gained confidence and kissed her back, not stopping as he pushed into her slowly.

*END FLASHBACK*

Ginny smiled slightly. It had been so wonderful, the whole experience and those that had followed. She had waited for him to fall asleep and cast a cleaning spell to rid of the blood. Poor boy didn't even notice in the heat…he had no clue. Dozing off sleep in his arms had been one of her favorite things to do. Encased in his arms…she felt safe, protected.

Ginny felt her mouth drop into a frown. She would never get to do that again, not with him. She was so afraid of losing him at the time, and now here she is pushing him away. The irony…Trelawney would have a field day. Ginny turned slowly to Draco, steadying herself for what she was about to say, tears in her eyes.

"I'm with Harry." Ginny stated, eyes locking once again with his own.

"I know." Draco said after a little bit.

"We're together." She repeated.

"You already said that." Draco pointed out, not moving.

"I'm happy." Ginny declared, standing still. "How can I convince you of that?"

"You're not convincing me, you're convincing yourself." Draco said aloud.

Ginny looked down, then slowly moved to pull something out of her pocket. It was such a small piece a paper, but it weighed so much in her hands. She predicted that her mind was just projecting her feelings so it just seemed heavy. Ginny walked over to the side of Draco's bed and stood the letter up against the wall on top of the bedside table.

"I'm going to go now." She announced in a small voice, passing him to reach the door.

"Ginny," Draco began all the while grabbing her arm in an attempt to stop her.

She stood still next to him, yet facing the opposite direction. Ginny didn't turn her head to look at him, she couldn't. If she faced him she would break down and everything would be for not. She had to get through this, yet she wasn't able to move her feet.

Draco turned her to face him and kissed almost immediately. A couple seconds later Ginny kissed back, but then their lips broke contact. His forehead rested on hers, looking down at her face.

She couldn't do this, she hadto leave. For the greater good, Blaise once said. How cliché. His lips on hers had felt natural, unlike her and Harry. She loved him, she couldn't stay and watch him die. He would not die because of her.

"Don't go." He pleaded softly. "Not to him."

Ginny moved back, tears streaming down her face. She had to go, she kept saying to herself…ignoring that voice in the back of her head. He had finally asked her to stay with him and she had to leave. Regret trudged through her heart as she moved back some more and looked down.

"Goodbye Draco." She whispered, slipping out the door and shutting it behind her.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! haha.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry again babes for the short update and me re-editting it after I already put it out. But I found some mistakes that were just killing me inside. And me being the daughter of an English teacher and ocd, i had to fix them. : D

* * *

I am so incredibly sorry for the long update. I've had some medical issues that needed to be woked out and now they are. I was in and out of the hospital and they've finally confirmed it as epilepsy. I don't have those full on shaking seizures, I just pass out a low. Haha. I'm okay though. The medication took an immediate affect and I shouldn't have anymore problems, ever. So here it is, and I promise to update as soon as possible. Also, I'm writing another story that is also d/g and is like nothing you will ever read. Thanks Wiccan for your help!

* * *

Ginny opened the door to Blaise's room shakily, tears now gushing down her cheeks. She had done it, left him. He would be safe, that's all that would matter. It didn't help, however, none of it did. She felt as though her stomach was sinking into some dark abyss and her heart was breaking apart into a million pieces.

She closed the door behind her and looked up at Blaise through watered eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. Of everything she had done in the past couple of weeks, this would be the one thing that she would never forget. This feeling of saddened emptiness would always be there after what had just occurred.

Blaise rushed to her as she began to slide down the door weakly, no longer having the strength to hold herself up. Nothing mattered anymore, she was nothing without Draco. She loved him, and he would never know. What she said in the letter, he would always think she didn't care. He would never come to know the truth.

"He asked me to stay, he asked me to stay…" Ginny continued to repeat as Blaise rocked her slowly while holding her on the floor.

At the moment she couldn't even remember what was so important that she had to give up Draco. She loved Draco, more than she had ever loved anyone before. She had lied in that letter, and it had killed her then, but it was nothing compared to the agony she experienced now.

*FLASHBACK*

Ginny was in Draco's room, sitting at the wooden desk writing a letter. The parchment filled with pigments of red and gold she was using was taken from the Gryffindor common room as opposed to the green and silver in the drawers beside her. She had to make it seem as though she was actually where she should be, in her own four-poster bed back upper part of the castle.

"What are you writing?" Draco asked as he pushed back her hair and kissed her neck softly, making her breathe in quickly.

"A letter to Ron."

"Letters always lie." Draco laughed, then went on. "Why though?"

"He wants me to check in with him before I go to bed as to make sure I'm not with some boy." Ginny responded, eyes closed to enjoy the feeling Draco had spurred in her heart.

"Oh," Draco said stopping shortly before teasing her. "Is that all I am Ginerva? Some boy?"

Ginny chuckled and would have said something quick and sarcastic, but her finger cut on the edge of the paper and she gasped as the sting surged through her thumb. She hated paper cuts. They were like little reminders of mortality and pain to her.

Draco moved to kneel on his knees beside the chair and took her hand. He placed his own thumb over the cut and his pointer finger below and squeezed. He was putting pressure on it to stop the stinging, she realized. It was the smallest gestures such as these that made her see Draco in a way she had not seen anybody before. He was so protective and caring at times that it was almost unnerving in all of the best ways.

"No, you're not." Ginny whispered.

He looked up at her with those gorgeous blue eyes that now pierced though her own with such intensity that she found she couldn't look away. He just stared at her in a look of wonder and amazement that made her feel jittery and content at the same time. It was always mixed emotions with him, always an adventure.

"_I love you." _She thought mentally.

"I'll always be there to hold your hand." He promised.

Draco released her hand and kissed her thumb, then slowly stood up to kiss her lips all the while thinking that same three word sentence that neither of them could share with the other.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

He promised to always be there. He promised and now she was laying in Blaise's lap after an hour or so crying, mourning the loss of, well, him. He broke his promise. He would never be there for her from now on. It would be just her and the baby and Blaise. She had to brave on. She had to leave tomorrow and try not to look back. So for now she let Blaise rock her soothingly, rubbing her back to try to get her to sleep.

"Letters always lie." Ginny whispered before sleep overtook her.


	13. Notice For Delay: PLEASE READ

Hello babes. I have some terrible news. I accidentally deleted the folder that contained this story and many others. I was so fucking scared that I called the HP hotline thingy and they told me to download this program to retrieve my lost files and it was no big deal. Fucking bastards! I downloaded it and it sent me through a eternal loop of restarting my computer then saying I have an error than restart again. Called them back and they basically said that it wasn't their fault and I had to restore my computer to factory settings. Meaning that the original deleted files are long gone along with everything else saved on my computer. They won't give any compensation and claim that the program has many known faults. Which of course is not listed on the site or was told to me. Guess what they suggested? BUY A NEW COMPUTER. I just bought this one! Retards.

So, I will attempt to rewrite the next three chapters but there will be an overwhelming delay. I apologize. If you are mad, then comment or call and yell at HP.

I'm SO sorry.

-emo


	14. Chapter 13

Ginny woke up lazily beneath silky sheets. She dared not open her eyes. Maybe it was a dream? She was just lying in her bed in her bed in the Gryffindor Tower. Not pregnant. Not sad. Not leaving. Did that mean that he was a dream too? That couldn't be true. She couldn't have just made that up. How could she make up the rest though? It made no sense.

Snuggling up against her pillow she froze. Her pillow had a heartbeat? This couldn't be right. Why would her pillow have a heartbeat? This couldn't be right. Why would her pillow have a heartbeat? Now this didn't make sense. Who was next to her? Who was her hand on? Her hand was lying on a chest. Who's chest? She could feel whoever it was breathing deep relaxing breaths. If she wasn't so curious it would have relaxed her as well, enough to fall to sleep.

The chest was hard; chiseled and muscular. She was next to a male. Who though? If her dream was true it would be Blaise. He smelled musky, like how a real man smelled. He had however, a hint of pitch. That was it. A musky, cedar pitch. Blaise didn't smell like that though. At the moment, he moved over, wrapping his arms around her and rested his head on hers. She was trapped, but she didn't feel so. She snuggled closer to his warmth.

Who was it? She was afraid to peek. Was it Harry? Harry smelled musky, like old parchment. He was muscular. Why was she being held by Harry? It was all a dream. She knew it! What about Draco though? That would mean that he was a dream as well. She refused to believe it. If it was a dream why would she care about him if it never happened?

It could be Blaise. It had to be. She fell asleep in his room last night. Because of… because of what happened. Blaise was so comfortable, so good to her. She let herself drift off. Why not? She had to leave, but she didn't have to leave right away. She was comfortable and the baby wasn't kicking, so why not? Because she needed to leave for both their sakes. She needed to get up. She needed to move and wake him up.

"Ginny." He sighed.

She opened her eyes slowly before they grew wide. It wasn't Blaise.

"Draco." She whispered to the sleeping guy.

He always talked in his sleep. It was a dead giveaway to what he was feeling. She should leave. Leave before he got up. Before he saw her encased in his arms. She was too late though. His eyes opened and he half smirked and half smiled.

"You came back." He whispered.

"I came back."


	15. Chapter 14

I'm sorry for the short chapter before, but I wanted to tease you a bit. Haha. So, the reason that the story has been moving kinda of fast is because of the urgency of getting Ginny away from everyone as soon as possible and she had little time to do so. So I hope that answered one of the statements made. So read and comment! (By the way, my traffic isn't working. What is up with that? I'd kind of like to know.)

She stared into his gray eyes and felt a feeling of ease wash over her. He just stared back. No more words were exchanged. There was just silence. What was he thinking about? Why had she come back? Had leaving him been so hard that she gave in? She couldn't remember. She didn't remember walking out of Blaise's room and across the hall. She didn't remember anything. She was so tired last night she had no doubt that she was half asleep. Blaise would be furious; will be furious. He would be right to be so. This wasn't supposed to happen.

She shouldn't have come. She's put her baby in danger and she had no idea on how she could convince him that it's over. He needed to get mad at her. She needed him to make her a figment of his past. She needed him not to care. If anything happened to the baby she would never forgive herself. Yet here she was, staring into his eyes. His face was right next to hers. His skin was so smooth and his smell made her lightheaded and almost made her forget. She couldn't forget. She needed to remember. She needed to let go and make him let her go.

"Ginny." Blaise spoke as he came through the door.

She jumped up. He noticed she was gone. Of course he noticed. How could he not? She was stupid. Coming here was a mistake. She was in awe of her actions. How could she lose track of time and urgency? The answer was lying right next to her, still staring at her. She could feel the intensity of his gaze and it made her nervous.

"Blaise, I'm so sorr-" Ginny began.

"Ginny." He repeated.

"Blaise I know I -" she began.

"Ginny." He said again, but his voice was drowned out by a baby's crying.

She turned to Draco but he was no longer there. In his place lay a baby in a green, silky blanket. Crying was an understatement. It was wailing as tears slid down its tiny face. Ginny moved quickly forward to pick it up and held it against her shoulder while rocking the baby to calm it down. It's head nestled between her neck and shoulder and fit perfectly.

"Shh..shh..shh… It's okay." She whispered in it's ear.

The crying stopped. Looking down she shifted it to a cradle position but the baby was gone. It was replaced by a small gravestone. On it read:

"Unnamed Baby. Died in womb."

Her eyes grew wide. The baby was gone. Had it been her baby? Shock and immense sadness wore her done as she felt pressure build up in her chest. Died in womb? But that would mean that something would have happened to her. What had happened? Looking up to Blaise for help she saw that he was no longer there. Ginny was standing alone holding a crumbling rock, falling apart into small pieces and when it hit the ground it became ash on the parched grass.

Grass? Her head rose and she saw a graveyard was around her. Barren trees were encircled with dead leaves. The grass was a sickly brown and matched the dirt which was the main surface in which she stood. The sky was dark with heavy clouds to cover up the small rays of sun struggling to shine through. The graves around her seemed to go on for miles like a flat landscape that just connected with the sky. It seemed as though the caregivers had given up on burying people because some graves were just covered by a wooden board. The whole place was gloomy and daunting. It was like a nightmare right out of a horror story.

In the distance a man stood in front of a single grave, unmoving. Ginny walked cautiously up behind him, but the man did not turn around. Had he not heard her walk up? Who was he mourning? What grave caused him to just stand there? He wore a black cloak with a hood covering his head. He was tall but skinny and had impeccable posture. He was intimidating by his stature alone, but something about him seemed… familiar.

She moved around the man to get a look at his face, but he was wearing a mask. It was a death eater's mask. Why would a death eater be mourning? Why would a death eater care? They prided themselves on taking live, so who was this person that gave him pause? He pulled off his mask slowly and pushed back his hood. Her breath caught. His blonde rustled in the wind as his piercing eyes kept looking ahead. The death eater was Draco.

Ginny looked at the grave stone and her heart seemed to drop. Draco raised his wand and sparks shot from the end, carving letters into the stone. He moved his hand as if he was writing with a quill. He wrote, "Killed by Draco Malfoy." Below the single name and then he shook his head. With a flick of his wrist he broke the stone and it blew in all directions before he walked away.

The grave had been hers.


End file.
